kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Fey Spire
A fey spire is a tower where your fey (fairy) warlocks make cool stuff for you out of other (less) cool stuff and aetherstone. It takes a building spot in a city, you can have one in each city. Crafting Costs Blue = Item Returned if fail Red = Cost in Aetherstone's or AS *Crystal Song L1 Ohrstone AS 10,500 fail, *Tricked Wind L1 Flax Wing AS 5,200 fail, *Spun Bone L1 Keterstone AS 10,500 fail, *Sewn Blood L1 Bloodstone AS 2,500 fail, *Sewn Weight L1 Lodestone AS 2,500 fail, *Shape Muck L1 Tiferstone AS 2,500 fail, *Knit Grace L1 Guinevere's Favor fail, **Ohrstone x1 AS 10,500 **Flax Wing x2 AS 10,400 **Aetherstone 21k Total 41,900 Aetherstone *Cast Hide L5 Vellum Scroll fail, **Sir Galahad's Crest x1 **Animal Hide x2 **found in Dark Forests** **Aetherstone 75k Total 75k Aetherstone *Knit Courage L5 Gauntlet of Courage fail, **Keterstone x2 AS 21,000 **Bloodstone x5 AS 12,500 **Aetherstone 50k Total 83.5k Aetherstone *Knit Wisdom L5 Mirror of Knowledge fail, **Keterstone x2 AS 21,000 **Tiferstone x5 AS 12,500 **Aetherstone 50k Total 83.5k Aetherstone *Knit Beauty L5 Rose of Charisma fail, **Ohrstone x2 AS 21,000 **Bloodstone x5 AS 12,500 **Aetherstone 50k Total 83.k Aetherstone *Knit Toil L5 Gloves of Gathering fail, **Ohrstone x2 AS 21,000 **Tiferstone x5 AS 12,500 **Aetherstone 50k Total 83.5k Aetherstone *Divine Act L6 Scroll of Blessing fail, **Ohrstone x3 AS 31,500 **Keterstone x3 AS 31,500 **Vellum Scroll x1 **Aetherstone 120k Total 258k Aetherstone *Forge Fury L6 Obsidian Rune fail, **Keterstone x7 AS 73,500 **Bloodstone x21 AS 52,500 **Aetherstone 400k Total 526k Aetherstone *Divine Rite L7 Blessed Water fail, **Ohrstone x3 AS 31,500 **Keterstone x3 AS 31,500 **Scroll of Blessing x1 **Aetherstone 180k Total 501k Aetherstone *Divine Toll L8 Divine Sacrament fail, **Ohrstone x3 AS 31,500 **Keterstone x3 AS 31,500 **Blessed Water x1 **Aetherstone 240k Total 803k Aetherstone *Divine Song L9 Divine Inspiration fail, **Ohrstone x3 AS 31,500 **Keterstone x3 AS 31,500 **Divine Sacrament x1 **Aetherstone 320k Total 1.186M Aetherstone *Divine Hymn L10 Divine Providence fail, **Ohrstone x3 AS 31,500 **Keterstone x3 AS 31,500 **Divine Inspiration x1 **Aetherstone 500k Total 1.749M Aetherstone ***DP then takes 2million Aetherstone if no Fail's... ***2million AS = 2,500 Lv.4 DF's ***2million AS = 1,250 Lv.5 DF's ***2million AS = 625 Lv.6 DF's ***2million AS = 317 Lv.7 DF's Crafting by What you Want. Divine Providence failfailfailfailfailfail. |- | rowspan="5" style="width: 40%;"| | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"| Animal Hide x2 | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"|**found in DF's, Only** |- | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"| Ohrstone x18 @3x each | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"|Total: Aetherstone 189k |- | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"| Keterstone x18 @3x each | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"|Total: Aetherstone 189k |- | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"| Div.Insp.x1-Div.Sac.x1-Bles.W.x1 | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"| Sc-of-Bles.x1-Vell-Scr.x1 |- | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"| Each "Fey Item" returned. | style="width: 33%; height: 1px;"|Total 1.749M Aetherstone |} Obsidian Rune fail |- | rowspan="3" style="width: 40%;"| Needs updating? | style="width: 30%; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px; text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"| Keterstone x7 | style="width: 30%; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px; text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"| AS 73,500 |- | style="width: 30%; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px; text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"| Bloodstone x21 | style="width: 30%; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px; text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"| AS 52,500 |- | style="width: 30%; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px; text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"| Aetherstone 400k | style="width: 30%; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px; text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"| Total 526k Aetherstone |} Gloves of Gathering fail |- | rowspan="3" style="width: 40%;"| | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px;"| Keterstone x2 | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px;"| AS 21,000 |- | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px;"| Bloodstone x5 | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px;"| AS 12,500 |- | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px;"| Aetherstone 50k | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; height: 1px;"| Total 83.5k Aetherstone |} Rose of Charisma fail |- | rowspan="3" style="width: 40%;"| | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; height: 1px;"| Ohrstone x2 | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; height: 1px;"|AS 21,000 |- | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; height: 1px;"| Bloodstone x5 | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; height: 1px;"|AS 12,500 |- | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; height: 1px;"| Aetherstone 50k | style="width: 30%; white-space: nowrap; height: 1px;"|Total 83.k Aetherstone |} Chances of failure (percent) - Combat * Crimson Act 24 * Crimson Rite 48 * Crimson Toll 72 * Aegis Act 24 * Aegis Rite 48 * Trapped Wind 30 * Poached Wind 60 * Trick Hunger 40 * Trap Hunger 60 * Poach Hunger 80 * Aegis Toll 72 ---- =Comments= Category:Buildings Category:requirements